mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Play and Date
]] Play and Date are a social interactions between characters that have two or more full relationship hearts; in other words, the character has become the player's Buddy. Playing can be initiated once per week. Only one character can be played with per day. With the Social Maniac social skill, play can be activated at the Associate relationship level instead of Buddy. Playing After reaching the necessary relationship status, the Play or Date interaction becomes available. The interaction allows the player to choose a location--Workshop, Central Plaza, Peach Plaza, or the bridge on Amber Island--and a time frame to meet up and spend some one-on-one time with them. The "play date" or "date" is scheduled to begin the following day within an hour of the chosen start time. At the scheduled time, the play-buddy appears in the designated meet-up spot and is identified by a play icon on the map. When playing, a number of blue icons appear on the map, signifying locations for play activities; simply approaching a play spot triggers a prompt for an action. Action points are used during play time to perform most activities. The play-buddy has a mood meter that indicates how the playing is progressing; a low mood meter may result in the play time ending early. Impressing the play-buddy increases the mood meter. Higher mood meters yield more relationship points at the end of the play session. The player can also end play time early by speaking to the play-buddy and selecting "End Play Time". After a successful confession, the play social interaction changes to the Date social interaction. Dates are the same as play except there are more activities, such as more interactions while sitting on the bench and the icon changes to a heart . Action points Action points are consumed based on the type of interaction used. Every 50 mood points gained, an additional action point is added. The total amount of actions points can be increased by building up the "Big Player" skill, which adds a maximum of five more action points. Events Dinner :Hours: 10:00 - 22:00 Dinner takes place at Django's restaurant, The Round Table. While eating dinner, the player can engage in various soicial interactions with the play-buddy, such as talking about favorite foods and asking about work. The main event is ordering food, which usually requires memorization of the play-buddy's order. The play-buddy provides a list of foods to order, and the player must remember the specific dishes to place the order. Successfully ordering the correct foods increases the mood meter. Ordering too much food may yield fewer mood points, as will choosing the wrong foods or forgetting items altogether. A play-buddy may also mention a particular like or dislike (such as seafood), so ordering with that preference in mind can be helpful. The player pays for the whole meal. Occasionally, the restaurant has specials that are discounted. Asking about their favorite foods costs one action point and awards 4 to 6 happiness, but can be done twice. Asking about work also costs one action point and awards 4 to 6 happiness. The second option in asking about work costs two action points and awards 4 to 6 happiness. Each answer can be chosen once, allowing asking about work to be done three times. It does not matter which option is chosen or how the date replies. The happiness is awarded at random. Gifts cost two stamina and award 50% more than their friendship value in happiness and can be done once. Ordering awards 6 happiness before any entrees are chosen. Choosing exactly what they were looking for awards an additional 20 happiness. Ordering can also only be done once per play date. Menu Appetizer= |-| Main Course= |-| Meat= |-| Vegetable= |-| Dessert= |-| Drink= Draw :Hours: 07:00 - 23:59 Draw is creating an image on the sand as requested by the partner. The draw activity is located at the tip of Amber Island in the beach area. The goal is to trace the image on the sand to create the image; simply walking on the line will trace the image. A 30-second countdown timer is in place during the event. Draw costs two action points. Successfully drawing the picture awards 14 to 16 happiness. How quickly the drawing is completed does not affect the happiness earned. Drawing can be done three times per play date. Seesaw :Hours: 07:00 - 02:00 The seesaw is located near the Research Center. Playing seesaw costs three action points. During the seesaw event, a 60-second timer counts down and ends the event when the timer finishes. The play-buddy tells the player how high or low he or she wants to go. The power gauge displays a red area, indicating how high or low the play-buddy wants to go. However, a separate countdown timer for the power gauge limits how long the player can gauge the power meter. Charging the power guage to maximum will cause the play-buddy to be thrown off the seesaw and will reduce the mood meter. It will also immediately end the activity. Missing the red section of the power gauge results in loss of enjoyment. Depending on the performance, the mood meter will increase or decrease. Successfully meeting the play-buddy's expectations will increase the mood meter, and sending them too high or low will reduce the mood meter. Maximum mood rewards range from 21 to 24 happiness. This activity can be repeated an unlimited number of times as long as sufficient action points remain. Sitting on the bench ]] :Hours: 07:00 - 02:00 Sitting on the bench is a simple event and takes place under the Central Plaza' Wishing Tree. The player can ask various questions of the play-buddy. The play-buddy tells the player more information about themselves, such as likes and dislikes, hobbies, and other personal life matters. Conversing with the play-buddy during this event generally increases the mood meter. Casual talk adds between 4 and 6 happiness and costs one action point. Compliments also add between 4 and 6 happiness and cost one action point. It does not matter what your date's response to the compliment is, or which compliment is chosen. It always awards randomly. Gifts cost two action points and award 50% more than their friendship value in happiness. Complimenting can be done twice; each other activity can only be done once. After leaving the bench, the player and the play date can return and repeat all actions once. Giving the best gifts while sitting on the bench earns the most happiness possible per action point (tied with gifting while dining). Some interactions are only available after confessing. While on a date, Rest on my lap awards 6 to 7 happiness and costs one action point. Hold hands awards between 4 and 9 happiness and costs one action point. Put arm around waist awards 4 to 8 happiness and costs one action point. Sitting on the grass :Hours: 07:00 - 02:00 :Dating only Sitting on the grass is similar to "sitting on the bench" event but is located on Amber Island. This event is only available for dating partners. The player can chitchat or ask questions of the dating partner. Conversing with the dating partner usually increases the mood meter. Stargaze :Hours: 20:00 - 02:00 :Dating only :Sunny weather only Stargazing is a dating event located next to the Church of the Light building on a clear night. The player can stargaze with the partner or chitchat. Stargazing is looking at the night sky and playing connect the stars. The dating partner asks the player to look at the stars to see a constellation, to remember the constellation pattern, and to try to reconnect it. The player has only a few seconds to remember the constellation before the connections disappear. The player clicks on the stars, which shines to indicate its selection. By properly selecting all the stars of the corresponding constellation, the mood meter increases. Swing :Hours: 07:00 - 02:00 Swing has two rounds in which the player can maintain a suitable speed and keep in rhythm with the partner. The swing activity is located near the Research Center. A progress bar fills while the rhythm of the partner is matched. Once full, an action button appears that completes the round. Each round lasts 60 seconds. Swinging costs three action points. Completing both rounds successfully rewards between 21 and 24 happiness. This activity can be repeated an unlimited number of times. Category:Social